


源·末日时刻

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, all蒲 - Freeform, 周蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 周峻纬/蒲熠星, 唐九洲 & 蒲熠星, 唐九洲 & 邵明明, 邵明明 & 蒲熠星, 郭文韬 & 蒲熠星, 齐思钧 & 蒲熠星
Kudos: 6





	1. 逃亡

这已经不知道是蒲熠星一行人第几次的逃亡了。

蒲熠星灵活的躲着来着敌人的激光攻击，向郭文韬大声的喊：“文韬，我们离日落区还有多远？”

“过了图灵桥，马上就到了”。郭文韬这边就没有蒲熠星这么轻松了，背着昏迷的唐九洲还要时刻关注着自保能力比较差的邵明明。一行人只能在蒲熠星的掩护下勉强逃跑。

从图灵桥向下去，一直向下，走到头，你就来到这座城市最热闹的地方——日落区。搞笑的是，这个区在地平线下几公里的地方，从来没见过太阳，更不用提日落了。

还留有公元时代记忆的老人们，依稀记得日落这个名字的来历，这个区是机械时代最后的余额晖，是仅存的没有被“赛博”完全占领的土地。有无数的改造人在这里偷生，在这里反抗，在这里消失。

这里就是蒲熠星郭文韬他们的目的地。唯一能收留他们这群改造人的地方，给他们一个容身之所，避免“桃源”的追杀。

从“桃源”出逃的人，往往下场都很惨，他们自己也早有耳闻。

只要能顺利进入日落区，这种逃亡的日子就可以暂时告一段落了。唐九洲的义体状况，也支撑不住他们在跑到更远的地方了。

蒲熠星和郭文韬心知肚明，今天是最后的机会，如果今天不能成功逃脱，下场只有死路一条。

绝境当前，只能破釜沉舟。蒲熠星扔掉了身上除了武器之外所有的东西，全力掩护背着唐九洲的郭文韬和邵明明逃走。

身体已经是义体所能发挥到的极限，地下城蔓延的灰霾帮了他们一把。空气中的灰霾降低了能见度，一方面妨碍敌人的攻击，一方面掩护他们逃走。

在日落区一条不知名的巷子里，蒲熠星和郭文韬瘫在地上，空气中没有任何的声音，一片死寂。这是累极了，连昏迷不醒的唐九洲都顾不上了，只有邵明明在一旁照看着。

逃亡成功了，现在需要考虑的就是住处的问题，总不能把这条巷子当落脚点吧。

蒲熠星和郭文韬犯愁了，他们在日落区人生地不熟的，一时间也不知上哪去找住处。

“阿蒲，文韬。我知道有一个人在日落区十分有门路，无所不知。”

邵明明这句话现在情况下宛如天籁，蒲熠星松了口气，便开口调笑：“明明你什么时候认知这种大人物了”。

邵明明也不恼，声音十分平淡，听不出情绪，“这个人之前也是“学院”的，跟阿蒲文韬你们不是一级的，但我之前有个机会凑巧认识了。他也是最早逃离“学院”的一批人，你们应该也听说过他的名字，他叫齐思钧。”

“学院”里没有人没听过这个名字，齐思钧，顶优秀的人物，院长对他非常重视。但没人知道他当初为什么要逃，有说他被派出去执行秘密任务的，有说他任务失败被院长偷偷处决了的，也有说他叛变了，众说纷纭。

再次听到这个名字，蒲熠星和郭文韬对视了一下，心下了然。这么长时间没有齐思钧这个人的消息，原来是在日落区。看样子这次来日落是一个正确的觉得。

齐思钧的酒吧开在了城区的中央地带，门口的灯牌上“日落酒吧”四个字泛着蓝紫色的光。这一行人进到酒吧里，便引起了绝大多数人的注视。没办法，刚刚逃亡结束，实在太过狼狈，与酒吧的气氛格格不入。

酒保十分警惕，上前询问他们的来意，邵明明让酒保转告他的老板，就只说邵爷来了就行。说完这句，便一言不发。

酒保离开后很快就回来了，对邵明明的态度也软化了许多。“老板在后面包厢等着你们，我带你们过去。”

穿过酒吧的走廊，每个人都怀着自己的心事。邵明明因为即将要再次见到齐思钧，激动坏了，反观蒲熠星和郭文韬就没这么乐观了。对于他们而言，齐思钧现在是敌是友还不清楚，现在就放松未免为时过早。

推开包厢的门，就听见非常洪亮的一个声音 “明明！”

邵明明也不顾形象直接冲进这人的怀里，边哭边喊，“齐妈，呜啊啊啊啊！”

邵明明这段逃亡时间压抑的恐惧、受到的惊吓，所有的担惊受怕，都融进了哭声里，哭得昏天黑地、撕心裂肺。

众人只得先安抚邵明明的情绪，等邵明明的情绪稍微稳定了一些，齐思钧便开口问道∶““学院”到底出什么事了？”

这话问出来，所有人都沉默了。这不是三言两语就等说清楚的，毕竟齐思钧离开学院的时候，是赛博7年，而现在已经是赛博63年了。义体的出现，让人类变成改造人，大大提高的人类的寿命，但56年过去，图灵桥之上的变化也可谓是沧海桑田。

“说话啊，到底怎么了？你们倒是说啊？”

“齐妈，这不是一句话两句话能说清楚的事。我先给你介绍一下，那边躺着的九洲你认识，这两位是蒲熠星和郭文韬，你应该听说过他们”。邵明明把话头截住，没让齐思钧再问下去。

“现在最主要的问题是给我们找个住处。并且给九洲换一个记忆组件，再拖下去一旦记忆格式化，就来不及了。”

“没问题，你们可以先住在我这里。我这里也算是一个小小的情报点，也方便你们留意一些消息。”

“好，我们先休整一下，再来跟你说到底发生了什么。”

Tbc


	2. 桃源

齐思钧离开学院，准确说是离开桃源已经很久了。

蒲熠星一行人突然的到访让齐思钧认识到地平线上面已经变天了。虽然齐思钧没从他们口中得到答案，但桃源集团小公子蒲熠星的出逃验证了之前情报的真实性。

一个月前，齐思钧收到情报，桃源集团的实验室被入侵了，有人携实验体出逃，使得桃花源计划部分资料外泄。桃源紧急出动了一队仿生人对入侵者进行抓捕。

现在看来入侵者不出意外的话就是蒲熠星了，而被他救走的实验体应该就是唐九洲。

具体的细节还是要等他们休息够了，再来询问。齐思钧心知这绝不是件简单的事情，但自己早已逃离桃源多年，却仍然无法完全摆脱跟桃源的关系。罢了，可能这就是命运吧。

一连逃亡了好几天，所有人的神经都处在高度紧绷的状态。虽然蒲熠星除了脑部之外，其余全是义体，而郭文韬则是一个拥有独自意识的仿生人，他们了虽然感觉不到身体上的劳累，但电子脑连续的高速超负荷运算，也是让人吃不消的。邵明明则是最累的那个人，因为他准确来说应该是这些人里唯一一个人类，因为他的躯体没有任何一个部位是义体，他只有脑部更换了电子脑。逃亡消耗了大量的体力，邵明明几乎一整天都在昏睡来回复体力。

到了傍晚，大家休息的差不多了，齐思钧便准备了晚饭，也算是给大家接风洗尘。

齐思钧招呼大家坐下，“坐坐坐，我也不知道你们都喜欢吃什么，随便准备了一点。”

大家坐下后，蒲熠星就说道：“像我跟韬韬这种人，我是整个躯体都是义体，他直接就是一有意识的仿生人。还有你，对于咱们吃饭这种事就是还愿人类生活的一日三餐，这里真正需要吃饭是只有明明。”

“那可不是，我可要多吃点，你们吃饭就是纯属浪费粮食”，邵明明笑了，将盘子往自己这边拉了拉，做出护食的样子。

饭吃到一半，大家渐渐把筷子放下开始说正事。

“你们这次逃离学院到底是怎么回事？学院又出事了？”

文韬听到这句问话，眉头一皱，“又？果然当年你们离开背后另有隐情。”

齐思钧叹了口气，“当场我离开学院，是因为桃花源计划。”

桃花源计划，在场的人听到这五个字莫不倒吸一口凉气。

“我们就是因为桃花源计划，才出逃的”，蒲熠星沉默了很久，开口说道，“要不是九洲被他们用来当做实验体，我们也不会知道桃花源，不会知道就连学院的存在都是为了这个狗屁桃花源计划！”

“九洲他，九洲他被拉去做ghost实验，差点就意识消散了。我们把他从强出来，到现在人都没醒”。说到九洲，邵明明的声音里都带着哭腔。

唐九洲的情况让所有人都担心不已，气氛也更加低沉，降至了冰点。

郭文韬出言打破了沉默，“我们还是赶紧聊一下正事，九洲的时间等不起。小齐，我这么叫你可以吗？你知道日落区哪里能搞到记忆组件吗，九洲必须要更换记忆组件，否则以他现在的记忆组件这种随时可能烧毁的状态，他的电子脑迟早也会被烧毁。那就真的回天乏术了。”

“这件事交给我吧，我这就托人去打听记忆组件的门路。”齐思钧一口应下，“你们现在逃到日落区安全吗？我是逃的早，身上义体化的组件不多，而且那会桃花源计划刚刚起步，我知道也不多，桃源这才没对我赶尽杀绝。你们现在跟我当初可不一样。”

回忆一下这一段时间的逃亡，有多么狼狈未来就有多么凶险。蒲熠星、郭文韬、邵明明和还在昏迷唐九洲，他们从来没有离开过桃源。第一次来到外面居然是为了逃亡，前路凶险，生死未卜。

更何况追捕他们的是桃源最顶级技术制造出的仿生人——周峻纬。

蒲熠星苦笑一声，也确实是犯愁。

“我们需要你的帮助，不论是逃跑还是粉碎桃花源计划，我们都需要你。”郭文韬还是果断寻求齐思钧的帮助，“既然你当初在知道桃花源计划的存在后，就决定逃离桃源，我想你跟我们一样，绝对不想让桃花源计划成真。我们是真心希望能得到你的帮助。”

蒲熠星也在一旁帮腔，“对啊，小齐你也不想人类的进化从自然选择变成人工选择吧，这种有违天理人伦的计划，根本就不是桃花源，是人间炼狱。”

齐思钧沉思了很久，回答蒲熠星他们，“你们给我一天时间，我考虑一下。”

“没问题，你有顾虑我们能理解，毕竟我们之前也不认识，只有明明跟你比较熟悉。小齐你慢慢考虑就好，我们会接受你做的决定的。还有九洲的事情就拜托你了。”说完，郭文韬就像齐思钧鞠了一躬，表示感谢。

齐思钧赶忙把人扶起来，“你们不用这么谢我，大家从今天开始就是朋友了，朋友间互相帮忙是应该的。”

“那我们就等你的决定了。”

“好。”

按照时间来说也是半夜时分，夜深人静。但日落区位于底下，根本见不到天空。日子过久了，白天和黑夜也变得不重要了。总归也是应该睡觉的时间，齐思钧的大脑一团乱麻，根本就睡不着。

桃花源计划，将进化这一生物演变规则改写，由人类进行掌握。筛选优质的大脑，安放在最优秀的躯体中。优胜劣汰，通过人工选择，打造进化的终极目标——桃花源。

这就是桃源集团一直以来的目的。通过义体或者仿生人，人类放弃有性生殖。那些拥有智慧、拥有权利、拥有财富的人，可以通过不断的更新自己的躯体，将自己大脑电子化，实现永生不灭。而桃源集团，义体技术、仿生人的拥有者，就可以借此来统治世界。

这不是简单的技术革命，不论是将普通民众作为实验体，还是妄图掌握进化的法门，这都是对人理挑战。

这就是齐思钧逃离桃源的原因。那座收留了众多孤儿的学院，那许多人成长的学院，曾经带给齐思钧全部的学院，只是为了那他们当做实验品，成为桃花源计划的牺牲品，成为滋养桃花的养料。

如果世上真的有桃花源，那些红的妖异的桃花树下，累累白骨，血流成河。

蒲熠星的到来则预示着桃花源计划又向前推进了一大步，留给他们和全人类的已经没有多少时间了。

不论齐思钧选择什么，今夜注定无眠。

Tbc


End file.
